Mercurial Temperament
by feltongurl
Summary: Mercurial temperament means changing your mind or opinions. Guess who does, and guess who does too? It's a poem fic, I wrote it myself


I hated you  
  
Despised you  
  
Loathed you  
  
Your ego was too big  
  
You thought me too low  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes as Draco Malfoy entered the classroom dungeons. His spiteful glance met hers, and she blinked and looked away. As Harry always said, it never did any good to confront Malfoy. But she hated him all the same. Stupid cold blooded, slick- haired, onion skinned git.  
  
I threw you glances of hate  
  
Glared at you  
  
To show how much  
  
You hurt me  
  
Yet I didn't intend to show my pain  
  
For you might take advantage of it  
  
She looked down at her shoes. She should have fought him in battle the first time she met him. Show him what a Mudblood she was. Mudblood, indeed. She thought, forgetting Harry's words for a moment and sternly looking his way.  
  
He, as usual, was between his two cronies, jeering at Neville. Her anger fired up, as if somehow his insults to Neville had struck a match in her. He looked around the room and his gaze met hers. She glowered at him, as if trying to bore a hole through him. He raised a brow, mocking her. She faltered for a moment, but she stood her ground, still in her silent battle. If Malfoy knew she was backing out, he might make her even angrier.  
  
She blinked again, cursing herself for being such a conspicuous person. Malfoy didn't need telling off from her.  
  
You glared back  
  
Threw me the same looks of pure acid  
  
You probably thought the same of me  
  
Although you did not fear me  
  
She timidly looked back at him from under lowered eyelids. He was still staring her way, his eyes narrowed, too. His gray eyes said it all; she was a miscreant in his eyes, a lib nut for herself and probably just a little obstacle in his relaxed life. She sighed, and turned back to the seatwork Snape had assigned.  
  
You saw my glare  
  
As if in a dream  
  
You were probably thinking of it  
  
in a fraction of your mind  
  
Saw it only as a fly  
  
You had to keep up with  
  
Yet . . .  
  
Draco didn't hear what Crabbe was saying. Hermione kept looking his way angrily. But then again, she always was. What? Did she finally get what courage she had to stand up to him? He scoffed. Her eyes stared at him, unblinkingly. If he'd done that to anyone else, he'd probably look like a fish. But in her case . . . he shook his head. What was he thinking?! Hermione Granger. He ran through the word blindly. Turned it over in his tongue. Crabbe and Goyle stopped their senseless conversation to look at him, but he didn't care.  
  
And in those marble eyes  
  
I softened  
  
It was like you'd melted  
  
And so did my heart  
  
Your gaze seemed to shudder before my very eyes  
  
You'd changed from Hyde to Jekkyll  
  
In a split second  
  
Which I hardly acknowledged  
  
She gasped. She could not think that way. Never. Draco Malfoy? Nah . . . What would Harry think? Or Ron? He was their mortal enemy . . . in a way . . .  
  
You're only thinking of what they would say. She told herself. What about you? She closed her eyes, wanting to see darkness, so that she might think clearly. But all she saw was Draco Xemilian Lucifer Malfoy.  
  
You weren't glaring anymore  
  
I noticed  
  
I saw myself  
  
Reflected in your eyes  
  
Both were staring at each other now. Hermione managed a small smile. Draco's eyes widened, and for a second it looked as if he was going to look away. But he smiled back, and Hermione felt as if she had just swallowed a drop of Butterbeer.  
  
I no longer despised you  
  
Despicable was no longer a part  
  
Of my vocabulary  
  
Did you think the same?  
  
I hoped so  
  
But –  
  
Draco stood up, and as if in a daze, and walked over, ignoring Snape's watchful eye. He grinned shyly, and stood in front of her, his robes billowing around him in the icy draft that blew in through the small barren window.. "Herm, will you-"  
  
"Dismissal time!" Snape bellowed, motioning for everyone to get out. Draco looked at him briefly before trying again. "Herm-"  
  
"Oh, Draco! I missed you so!" Pansy bounced over, grabbing his hand and looking with scorn at Hermione, Harry and Ron. "What are you doing? Hanging out with them? Let's go. Talk about the upcoming dance." She walked away, dragging Draco by the hand. He cast a helpless glance at Hermione apologetically. Hermione felt tears rush to her eyes.  
  
Nothing is perfect  
  
They say  
  
And if there would be  
  
It wouldn't be either  
  
For nothing is.  
  
You apologized  
  
Although I didn't know  
  
I'd forgiven you  
  
A long time ago.  
  
Hermione wiped them away. Draco was half-running now, trying to spare his arm. With his free arm, he put a hand to his lips, kissed it, and held it out, as if to send it through the air. In confusion, Hermione realized he was looking straight at her.  
  
"Catch it . . ." he mouthed, before disappearing around a corner.  
  
  
  
Done. . . I made the poem myself. Mercurial Temperament is a scientific term, by the way. It's just cute! 


End file.
